1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile device, display apparatus, system and control method thereof, and more particularly to a method of controlling a display apparatus using a camera based device, mobile apparatus, display apparatus and system applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other hand held devices are becoming increasingly popular for entertainment purposes, for example games, watching television programs on mobile phones and the like. Input devices, for example, but not limited to, input buttons of the mobile device, a pointing device and a joystick can be used for providing inputs and for controlling the mobile devices. However, the input devices are miniaturized in nature and hence a user cannot conveniently provide the inputs. Further, the display associated with the mobile device is also miniaturized in nature and hence the user cannot view images displayed on the mobile devices distinctly. Further, there exist one or more circumstances where a user wishes to view content of display device through a mobile device and further control the display device using the mobile device.
Related art techniques aim to select an input value based on a motion sensed by, for example, a sensor embedded on a handheld device. The motion sensed is used to vary a position of a graphical element displayed on the handheld device. The position of the graphical element is thus used to identify the input value. The input value may be used to perform a function on the handheld device or an external device. In one example, the input value may be used for opening a lock. In another example, the input value may be used for retaining an image displayed on the handheld device. However, as mentioned above, the input is provided in the form of the motion and, therefore, an additional device, for example, a sensor is used for sensing the motion.
In another related art technique, a motion sensor is coupled to a device and provides a motion signal corresponding to movement of the device. The technique further includes a processor to process the motion signal. The motion signal is referred to as an input to the processor. Processing includes identifying either a tap command or a position command associated with the motion signal. If the processor identifies the tap command, then one or more actions, responsive to the tap command, are performed by the processor. Further, if the processor identifies the position command, then one or more actions, responsive to the position command, for example, controlling and operating the device is performed by the processor. However, in this technique, an additional device, for example, the motion sensor is used for sensing the input. Further, a processor is used for processing the input.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a system and a method for distinctly viewing and controlling a display device using a single input device.